


NSFW Headcanons/would includes

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outercourse, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: A collection of NSFW questions from my Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

I'll be posting SFW ones separately :)


	2. Angel Reyes + Daddy kink

  * Him babying you constantly

  * Him always having you in his lap 

  * He spoils and pampers you on his days off 

  * Like he bathes you, washes your hair, puts on your lotion for you and tucks you into bed 

  * Spankings

  * Bare-assed, panties around your knees, hands held behind your back, laid over his lap spankings 

  * “Count so Daddy can hear you, baby.” 

  * He edges you just so he can have you beg him 

  * Don’t try and tell me he wouldn’t want to see you in a collar at least once 

  * Hella possessive <strike>all the time</strike>

  * Even 50/50 between him worshiping you and you worshipping him 

  * Like as much as he enjoys having you squirming beneath him, he loves when he can sit back on the couch with you kneeling between his legs 

  * He loves you in socks

  * Laying you on his chest to go to sleep is a must 


	3. Angel Reyes + praise kink + soft shy girl

  * He loves seeing her get fidgety 
  * He holds her hands in his when she starts to mess around with her fingers
  * He thinks she’s the most adorable thing in the world when she hides her face 
  * He knows she gets embarrassed when he praises her 
  * He loves giving her all the attention in the world 
  * Even though he knows she kinda hates it 
  * Pet names 24/7, 365
  * He makes sure that she always knows what a good girl he thinks she is 
  * And how beautiful she is 
  * “You’re doing so good, pretty girl.”
  * He loves making her keep eye contact 
  * Even if it’s a sexual situation, he often gives her non-sexual praises 
  * He’s just so lucky to have her and he wants her to know that 
  * Very possessive
  * He gets her little gifts to show his appreciation for her 
  * If she’s into it, maybe gets her a little collar with his name on it
  * Or panties if she doesn’t like feeling the idea of the collar 
  * He would practically sell his soul to see her smile bashfully and know that he was making her happy
  * Praises her 1000 times more when she’s doing something particularly naughty to/with him 


	4. Mayans as lovers

**EZ** – He’ll be whatever you need him to be. Soft and slow, hard and fast, whatever will make you happy. He lives to please. To give you what you need, how you need it. Super touchy. His hands are everywhere, and so is his mouth. He loves to be face to face. He wants to look into your eyes and see that desperation and need for him. He wants to see when you take your bottom lip between your teeth or when you can’t manage to keep your eyes open and they slip closed as you throw your head back. He pays very close attention to your reactions and is always looking after you first. He mumbles a lot, more to himself usually. About how good you feel, about how much he loves you, about how beautiful you are. He’s all pet names and praises.

* * *

**Angel** – Fast or slow doesn’t really matter but he will almost always give it to you hard. He doesn’t necessarily need to see your face, he rather hear you. Nothing gets him harder than the sounds of you moaning and panting. Having you breathe into his ear sets him off quick. He’s cocky, and he knows he’s going what he does well. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like the verification though. Pretty vocal, and he likes for you to be too. Don’t try and tell me he doesn’t like to be called daddy. He wants to know how good he feels, how much you love being with him. He’s a teaser and very playful, cracking jokes here and there, making you beg him. He loves to work you up and drag it out, but once he’s in you, the playfulness is gone. His hands are either on your hips or gripping your thighs and calves as he pulls your legs up over his shoulders. Sometimes is a fist full of your hair in his hand. It’s different every time but he’s always going to keep your body in place, holding you down and putting you where he wants you. He finds that perfect balance of romance that he incorporates. Rough hand around the throat but the softest kisses against your cheek and jaw. Whether he has you bent over the kitchen counter or on your back in bed, he loves to keep you there where all you can do is grasp for him, clutching onto his arms or shoulders.

* * *

**Coco**– He’s a worshipper. Sometimes more of a giver than a taker. The focus is on you. He goes slow, paying attention to every square inch. He works his way head to toe, then back up again. He praises you the entire time as if this is the first time he’s seen you. He touches you softly, all fingertips that almost tickle. He loves to hear how your breathing picks up and you let out those little gasps when he does something that he knows you like. No matter how many times he’s with you, he learns something new every time. He’ll never be satisfied, he always needs to find something new that he didn’t know you liked. He’s explorative, not using his experience with other women but rather trying to learn your body inside and out.

* * *

**Gilly, Tranq** – He lets you take the reigns more often than not. He enjoys letting you do what you want and letting you explore. He loves to watch you, watch how your body moves, the facial expressions you make. So, he likes to lay back and have you on top where you can dictate things. He loves it when you tease him. Don’t get it twisted though, he still retains his control to a certain extent, and has flipped you over fast enough to make your vision blur before. He always has his hands on you and they’re direct. He doesn’t waste time with the innocent lingering touches. It doesn’t take much to find his hand between your legs, hands under your arms and lifting you into his lap to straddle them. His hands on your hips guide you exactly how he wants you so its an even balance of power. He just wants to consume you and he can never get enough.

* * *

**Creeper** – He’s like Coco in that he’s very giving. He’s very blunt and wants to know exactly what you want so he can give it to you. He doesn’t always want to waste time exploring. He wants to be able to make you beg for him and have your legs trembling in now time. He loves the powerful feeling that comes with watching you unravel beneath him and will go for another round if you’re game.

* * *

**Bishop, Riz** – He’s old-fashioned. None of those crazy positions or kinks. He’s just romantic and wants to make his woman feel good. He pays close attention to detail and never forgets. He teases just a bit but never enough to frustrate. He gives and takes equally, depends on his mood which he will choose on the day. Loves to compliment you, butter you up beforehand so that you’re putty in his hands.


	5. Angel Reyes + sexually inexperienced reader

  * He always treats you like a princess and wants to make you proud of both him and your decision to be with him 

  * Him always letting you explore his body to get a feel of what it’s like to be with a man

  * Short of punching him in balls, he’ll let you do anything you want to him 

  * He loves to experiment with you and find what it is that you like, and help you understand your body as well

  * He likes for you to be vocal or at least never hold back the noises you feel because he used that to tell how he’s doing 

  * He can spend hours worshiping you and teaching you the art of intimacy and sex 

  * He usually lets you guide the first couple interactions so that he goes at your pace and never pushed you further than you’re willing to go 

  * At the beginning of each encounter, he firmly enforces to you that you stop him or tell him if he’s doing something that you don’t like 

  * The innocence gets him off a little 

  * He loves the wide curious eyes as you touch random parts of him and watch his reaction 

  * He never fakes it, but he will be a little more vocal just so you know how well you’re doing 

  * It’s compliments 24/7

  * He always makes sure that you know what a good girl you are

  * His praise kink comes out 10 fold with you, going both ways

  * He LOVES when he can overwhelm you with sensations that you haven’t felt before and have you babbling and tripping over your words until all you can do is tell him how good he is and how good he feels

  * Yeah, he really likes that. 


	6. EZ Reyes + Daddy kink

•Bubble baths before bed 🧖🏼♀️🛁

•His caring and protective nature intensifying with you

•He loves that you take a more submissive role and let him take care of you

•Having a lingerie drawer that’s full of pink and lace

•That warning tone when you’re being bratty

•“Baby…”

• He’s seriously committed to aftercare (even if it’s not particularly a specific scene)

•He’s compliments and reassures you to the point it’s almost a praise kink

•All the pet names in the book

•As a prospect, he loves the authority that he has as a change, even if it’s only at home

•You calling him daddy will get you pretty much anything you want

•Creating simple rules that you both agree on that doesn’t take away your independence

•It depends on his day, whether he wants to go full-on DDLG or if he just wants to be called daddy

•Him being a more laid back daddy, not too hung up on the dominance or servitude aspect but just being there to nurture you


	7. Angel Reyes + face slapping (receiving)

  * He brings it up the first time out of nowhere when you’re making out

  * He looks you deep in the eyes showing that he’s serious

  * He wants to see you in that powerful position

  * He’s always liked a little pain mixed in with his pleasure

  * The first slap you give catches him off guard then makes him laugh

  * “Oh come on, that all you got babygirl?”

  * You deliver a good three slaps before he’s finally content with your force

  * The last one brings that wild look to his eyes

  * His grip on your hips is almost bruising

  * The sting on his cheek and the feeling of you around him makes him harder than he thought possible

  * He hisses every time you land a slap

  * And twitches inside of you

  * He trusts up into you if you’re on top

  * He likes having you on top because it puts you in complete control

  * But he _loves_ for you to be underneath him and still slapping him, making him feel like he belongs to you and is working for what you want


	8. Mayans + drunk sex

**Angel -** If you thought he was clingy before, you should see him now. His hands are everywhere at once. His kisses are deep and his thrusts are even deeper. He likes to use his tongue on you everywhere but his mouth spends the better half of the night between your legs. He’s sloppy and vulgar, no inhibitions. He practically drinks you and you have to beg for him to come up and fuck you. And boy does he. He hovers over you and will pound you into the mattress, grinding into you when he’s buried all the way. His mouth is on your nipples the whole time and the only time it isn’t is when he pulls away to talk dirty to you or look you in the eyes when you come.

* * *

** Bishop - **It usually starts by dancing with him at a club party. His hands are at their grabbiest, gripping your hips and sliding along your lower back. His kisses are slower and sloppier than usual. His lips are practically glued to your neck as he gets you undressed and into bed. He doesn’t get rougher, he actually is more soft and gentle than usual, just in the moment of being with you. He pulls you on top, having you grind and ride him. He's a lot more laid back so he loves to feel your lips on his chest and jaw and get that attention as well as give it. Once you’re riding him though his mouth is then on your breast the rest of the time, hands on your waist and bringing you down closer to both his chest and mouth. He just loves feeling you around him and looking up at you, his eyes heavy and a permanent smile on his face.

* * *

**Coco - **He stumbles a lot when he’s getting you into bed. He also has very heavy hands suddenly. He gives sloppy neck kisses and his tongue snakes out a lot more than often in his kisses too. He’s drunk so, on one hand, he just wants you to ride him, but he also wants to grind into you as well. If he’s on top, he lets his full weight rest onto you just holding himself up barely to kiss you. His thrusts are a bit slower but deeper. If you’re on top, his hands are on your hips pulling on you to grind down on him and his thumb is on your clit the whole time. His dirty talk is something else.

* * *

**Riz - **He’s still as sweet as ever. He doesn’t get more rough or dominant when drunk like some of the others, he just gets a little less meticulous. His hands fumble a little. His lips move slower and his kisses are messier. He doesn’t tend to leave hickeys often but when he does, it’s usually when he’s drunk. He just can’t get enough of you. His body worship goes into overdrive. Your breasts get all the attention in the world. The foreplay lasts forever. He takes his time and doesn’t rush into it at all. His voice is a good octave lower. He whispers sweet nothings and pet names into your ear. He gets tired of holding himself up so he likes to spoon you and take you from behind. He cuddles you into himself and passes out almost immediately after you finish.

* * *

**EZ - **There aren’t all that many differences on his part. He’s a little more clingy and rougher. He doesn’t mean to, he just kinda forgets his strength. He forgets to ask, just maneuvers you how he wants you. A little less of a gentleman than usual, but still kind. Still calls you all the pet names. He’s less concerned about being heard than usual. Probably accidentally leaves a hickey since his brain isn’t working. Bonus: Apologizes like crazy the next morning


	9. EZ Reyes x sexually inexperienced reader

  * He loves to just sit back in bed and let you explore his body

  * He loves how curious and focused you are when touching him, trying to memorize exactly what he likes

  * In the first time of being with you, he laid against the headboard and pulled you to sit back against his chest, having you take his hand and touch yourself with it so he knows exactly what you like and how

  * He’s not usually very vocal in bed but he is with you so you know for sure that he’s enjoying himself and you’re doing well

  * He loves teaching you new things about your body and making you feel good

  * He ingrains every little noise you make when he touches you so he can know exactly what you like

  * Him always looking out for you and being protective

  * Him using his age and experiences to help guide you but never patronize you


	10. Angel Reyes + making love

  * He’s unbelievably gentle

  * He runs his fingers through your hair softly, his fingertips brushing over your forehead and scalp

  * He kisses along your cheeks and jaw

  * Foreplay lasts ages

  * He wants to make you come at least twice before you actually make love, once with his fingers and once with his mouth

  * His kisses are sensual against your mouth

  * They get even more so as they get lower

  * His eyes are on you the whole time, loving to watch you and your reaction to him

  * He takes you missionary

  * He rests his body against yours, one arm sliding under your neck and holding you to him, the other propping himself up slightly

  * His voice takes on a deep low timbre

  * “I love you so fucking much.”

  * He cradles the back of your head in his hand, kissing you constantly

  * He calls you pet names the entire time

  * He rests his head in the crook of your neck as he comes before rolling over and switching, pulling you to rest on his chest


	11. Angel Reyes + outercourse

He thinks it's kind of a waste of time at first. Like, why would he have himself pressed against you, so close to being inside of you and not fuck you? As far as he’s concerned, it seems fake but ok. Until you finally do it that is. Granted, you can never get him to settle down and he can only make it a good 3 minutes before he’s pushing himself inside of you. Realistically, it only works if he’s tied up. With him sat leaning against the headboard, wrists in cuffs or ties or whatever you have, that’s the only way that it works. You settle in his lap and he tries to reason with you, saying that it would be better for both of you if he could touch you. He’s cocky and sarcastic as usual, until you straddle him and press your lips against him. Once he feels the warmth of you followed by the slickness as you work yourself up, he’s like putty in your hands. He gets so hard it’s painful. He thinks it's so sexy that he’s buried between your lips, so close to being inside of you but you wont let him. Having you grind down onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, moaning his name, everything like regular sex but he’s not actually inside of you throws him into a frenzy. And the dirty talk is absolutely unreal. He leans his head up and presses his lips to your ear as you cling onto him, whispering complete filth and it quickly becomes one of his favorites.


	12. Mayans + thigh riding

**EZ **\- He thinks you look absolutely beautiful. He leans back and gives you more room. He loves the way that your hands grip his shoulders or arms, plus it gives him an even better view. He pretty much keeps his hands to himself because he wants to see you do it on your own. It makes him painfully hard to see you literally using his body for your pleasure, but not with a sexual part of his body. Hearing you moan and feel your hands clench on him when you hit a good angle kills him. He wants both you and his thigh completely bare, he wants to really feel you. He also wants to feel you get wet and he encourages you the whole time. “Come on baby girl. There you go.” Anything that makes you come is golden in his book so he’s down for it whenever. 

* * *

**Angel** \- You ain’t gonna be teasing for long 😂 He’s leaning back and arching his leg a little higher so you can settle on him and get a good position. “Well come on then chula.” He wants to stop you and take you to bed but watching you make yourself come on his leg is one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen you do and he’s not about to interrupt you. So he lets you keep going, his hands pulling your shirt up, down or off to expose your breasts. Then he just leans back and enjoys the show. 

* * *

**Miguel** \- He will have you do it right on the couch in the living room. It’s usually done with him still in his slacks and you with your panties on, dress hiked up so there’s a way to cover it up should someone come in. He just sits on the couch with his arms up around the back and bounces his knee for you. “Come sit querida.” He keeps eye contact the entire time. He rolls up the sleeves of his white button-up. He eventually brings his hands up to your hips and will push and pull you to grind faster. He flexes his thigh while it's under you. He puts one hand to the back of your head and grips your hair, pulling your head back.

1\. To expose your neck so he can kiss and leave hickies

2\. Because he loves how breathless and whiny you get when he does

If there was any time for you to call him daddy, this is it. But if it’s happening in the bedroom, both of you are bare. He loves feeling you get wet on the skin of his thigh. His hand is gripping your throat as you come. 

* * *

**Coco** \- He’s almost a little embarrassed at first. It feels weird to just sit there and not be doing anything to actively pleasure you. He quickly gets into it though. He thinks you look absolutely gorgeous, grinding down on his thigh and throwing your head back. His eyes watch your every move, how your hips gyrate, your tongue snaking out to lick at your lips, the way your hands clutch at his shoulders, or how your fingers lace into his hair and pull. He loves so into him you are and he will do anything to please you, anything to see you smile and anything to make you come. He loves how free you are and how comfortable you are with each other. He prefers the contact to be bare for both you and him but he’ll settle for whatever you want. 

* * *

**Tranq** \- He definitely uses his strength. His hands grip your hips like his life depends on it. His hands always seem to slip down to your ass and grip that as well seeing as it’s his favorite part of you. He pulls and pushes as a way to help you grind harder. Not for his pleasure, of course, he just wants to make you feel good and he wants you to come hard. He loves looking up at you and seeing the pleasure written on your face. He loves watching as your hips swivel and stutter as they move along his thigh. He's got a thing for you grinding yourself when you’re bare on his jeans. He loves how whiny you get at the rough friction. He doesn’t interrupt you no matter how badly he may want to. He just lets you do your thing and make yourself come. Then when you’re pliable and over-sensitive, collapsed onto his chest, he’ll swoop in for the kill.

* * *

**Nestor** \- He’s got that half-smirk the whole time. He leans back and lets you do all the work. He knows that you prefer to feel his hands on you so he makes sure to keep them to himself. They’re usually thrown carelessly over the back of the couch. His favorite is when he comes home and he’s still in his slacks. He loves you you clutch at his empty weapon holster for leverage. Since he doesn’t touch you, he tears you verbally. “How long has my baby been waiting for me to get home? So needy she’ll rub herself on anything to get off.” It’s not uncommon for him to pull your panties to the side to get a better look and also take away some friction so you have to work even harder. It’s one of the rare occasions where he wants to retain all control and call the shots. 

* * *

**Riz** \- He loves looking up at you. He pretty much stays in place and lets you do your thing. His hands are usually on your waist, holding you in place. He’s not very pushy, just keeps you upright and stable. His hands travel to the small of your back to help push you along as you get more into it. You better believe his kisses all along your chest. Nose kisses are also given when you start getting close and your head hangs down. He pushes your hair out of your face so he can keep getting a good look at you. No dirty talk, just sweet nothings.

* * *

**Gilly** \- Your chest is usually covered in hickeys by the time you’re done. He loves having you completely bare when you do it. He teases you the whole time both verbally and physically. “Look how wet you’re getting.” His hands are locked on your hips. He pulls you along and has you grind down on his harder. His eyes switch between your face and looking down at where you connect to his leg. He loves feeling you get slick against him. He loves feeling you cling onto his neck as you come. 

* * *

**Bishop** \- He thinks that you’re the most beautiful thing in the world. He loves seeing you take the reigns and work for your pleasure. As dominant as he can be, he loves to sometimes take the backseat and just let you do your thing. His hands travel everywhere. They stroke up and down your back, grip your hips, under your arms to pull you down onto him. He calls you the sweetest or the dirtiest names depending on the mood you both are in. He likes to get you completely naked. He loves having you so natural and vulnerable right there on him. 


	13. Mayans + angry sex

**Angel **

  * He gets that wild look in his eyes

  * He stares you down at first before he’s backing you up roughly into the wall

  * He practically tears your top off of you, breasts exposed and his lips are all over your neck, chest, and jaw

  * He leaves hickeys everywhere, marking you

  * The first thing he does is get you on your knees for him, and he isn’t nearly as gentle as he usually is

  * He thrusts into your mouth and likes to see and feel you gag around him

  * He always thinks you’re sexy but you angry with drool running down your chin? He has to pull himself away before he finishes.

  * When he finally takes you, he puts you on your back so he can look down at you and see your face the whole time.

  * He wants to see every expression that you make but mostly, he loves the way your eyebrows knit when he buries himself all the way.

  * He pulls your legs up and over his shoulders, locking you in place

  * His hand is mostly secured around your throat

  * “I don’t hear you talking shit now huh?”

  * He’s pissed and rough but he wouldn’t ever actually hurt you and you know that

  * He may or may not do a little verbal degradation 👀 (Unless you’re not into that kinda thing of course)

  * In the end, he comes down a little, letting your legs fall off his shoulders and he crashes down on top of you, all forgiven

* * *

**Riz **

  * He’s usually more to himself.
  * When he’s mad he'd rather take some space, not wanting to yell at you or start another fight, so usually you go to him first
  * He tries not to let his anger get too much into the sex to where he is overly rough with you but he definitely gets more intense
  * His kisses are rougher and so are his hands
  * They can’t decide if they rather be on your ass or your breasts so he usually has one hand gripping each
  * He doesn’t use pet names as much, at least he tries not to but a couple always slip in
  * No matter how mad he is he doesn’t let it keep him from making sure you know he loves you
  * He gets his revenge by giving you really aggressive oral 
  * He doesn’t bother with teasing, he just goes right for it and then continues, overstimulating you
  * He barely gives you time to recover before he’s rolling up and over behind you, spooning you
  * He gets a hand behind your knee, opening your legs while he slides into you
  * He basically just makes you come until you apologize

* * *

** **EZ** **

  * His eyes burn you and he gets the scowl with his nose flaring

  * He uses his upper body strength to his advantage and if he doesn’t want you to move, you ain’t moving

  * Likewise, he puts you wherever he wants you

  * He usually bends you over the bed on the edge, your arms held behind your back in his grasp

  * He fingers you from behind, your hair in his fist

  * He doesn’t pull too hard, but he does keep your head up and your back arched so he can get in deeper

  * His lips are at your ear the entire time, talking so dirty it’s hard to believe it’s coming from him

  * He makes you come once with his fingers

  * Then he uses himself to do it

  * It’s all in the hips

  * As a prospect, he’s not really used to having control so when he’s pissed at you, nothing feels better than having you under him, saying his name like a prayer

  * He loves to hear you beg for him

  * He pounds you until neither of you remembers who started it or who was wrong

  * He still tells you that he loves you as he comes though out of habit

* * *

**Miguel **

  * Talk about degradation.
  * He doesn’t spare your feelings at all.
  * He tells you exactly what he thinks of you at that moment with no regard for how it comes across.
  * He gets off on being mean and having you so caught up while he takes you that you can’t even find your voice to respond or defend yourself.
  * He doesn’t take it easy on you. He takes his anger and frustration out on you sexually until he feels like he’s over it.
  * He wouldn’t hurt you too much but he gets rough for sure.
  * Depending on how pissed he is, both your upper and lower cheeks may sting for the rest of the night after some slapping and spanking.
  * He sends Nestor home for the night so he doesn’t have to hold back.
  * He does give some quality aftercare though and bring you breakfast in bed in the morning


	14. Mayans + face riding/oral

**EZ**

  * He really takes his time
  * So much so that it borders on teasing sometimes
  * He likes to undress you slowly
  * He’s got a thing for going down on you while you’re still wearing your nightshirt
  * Bonus points if the nightshirt is actually _his_ shirt
  * Inner thigh kisses
  * Tummy kisses
  * He keeps his hands on your hips to hold you down when you get too squirmy
  * It’s not uncommon for him to get down on his knees and go down on you if you’re not in bed
  * He’ll do it anywhere in the house
  * He can’t help the smug smirk that comes out when you cling to and grip his biceps
  * Those arms come in handy with holding your legs back and over his shoulders
  * He kisses you there the same way he kisses your mouth
  * He gets _messy_
  * He often will go down on you without expecting anything in return, he just enjoys it and wants you to enjoy yourself too

* * *

Angel 

  * He usually will lick you through the panties for a while until you can’t take it 
  * Him loving the feeling your heels pressing into his back when they’re over his shoulders 
  * He growls into you
  * Half because he loves how you taste
  * Half because he knows you love how it feels 
  * Him also loving grabbing your legs behind your knees and pressing them back to keep you as open to him as possible 
  * He wants your fingers in his hair, gripping and pulling 
  * His arms come up and case themselves over your hips 
  * He forces you down onto his mouth
  * His grip doesn’t let you pull away
  * He pushes and pulls you to grind down on his face 
  * He is not clean or civilized in the slightest
  * He wants you to rub yourself along his whole face 
  * “I can never get enough of this little pussy.” 
  * Don’t be surprised when his hand also shoots up to grip your throat if you keep squirming after he told you to sit still
  * He licks within you and will rub his nose along you at the same time 
  * He loves how whiny you get when his beard starts to make you overly sensitive
  * He dirty talks to you, even if you’re muffling his voice 
  * He leaves little nail marks in your thighs and ass from how hard he grips you as you come 

* * *

Riz 

  * He likes having your hands in his hair 
  * He lets you guide it
  * He wants you to do what feels best for you
  * He’s just there for the ride
  * Literally
  * He loves looking up at you
  * His hands reach up and run along your tummy and breasts
  * He calls you the sweetest names in the book
  * He’ll lay under you for however long you want
  * He’s got no problem laying there and worshipping you 

* * *

Creeper 

  * Getting to see every square inch of you above him practically does him in
  * He teases you like crazy
  * Only presses soft kisses to you and won’t actually get to it until you beg for him
  * Then he ravishes you
  * He’s not shy about getting messy
  * He’s very enthusiastic and staying clean and proper is the absolute least of his concerns
  * All he cares about it making you feel good and keeping it going until your thighs are shaking around his ears
  * His arms come up and lock around your hips
  * You aren’t going anywhere until he’s done with you
  * The dirty talk is unreal
  * He loves pulling you to grind down on his face
  * Looking up and seeing your breasts heave as you breath is one of his favorite parts
  * Overstimulation is his middle name
  * He makes you come until your begging switches to telling him to stop
  * “Come on baby, I know I can get one more out of you.”
  * He loves to hear the desperation in your voice
  * Once he knows you’re really down for the count, he’ll let you go so you can collapse off to the side 

* * *

Tranq 

  * He almost always will start with a massage
  * He wants you loose and relaxed so you can be even more receptive when he gets his mouth on you
  * He teases but not to the point where it’s frustrating
  * More like he just takes a while to put his mouth where you really want it
  * But when he does, you’re in for it
  * His hands have an ironlike grip on your hips
  * You ain’t going anywhere until he’s finished with you
  * He moans and growls into you
  * He pulls out all the stops
  * He likes to hear you talk to him or just out loud, about how good he is and how good he makes you feel
  * He knows he’s good but he wants to hear it
  * He likes when you leave scratches or nail marks in his shoulders 

* * *

Nestor 

  * If it’s as soon as he got home, he’s still got his braids in
  * He expects that you’ll use them accordingly
  * His hands grip your waist to really pull you down
  * He gets a little annoyed if you keep trying to lift off
  * “I’ll tell you when to get up.”
  * He wants you to use him to get off
  * You can grind all you want, his tongue is doing its own thing
  * His groans and grumbles don’t help
  * Teasing you isn’t his thing
  * He just wants you to come as soon and hard as possible
  * His braids are BUSTED by the time y’all finish 

* * *

Coco 

  * Hand holding™️
  * Eye contact for days
  * He likes for you to have your fingers in his hair
  * He’s not opposed to some pulling either
  * He doesn’t necessarily tease you but he definitely takes his time
  * He worships you
  * There’s no such thing as hiding yourself from him, it’s legs spread all the way
  * He lives for when you use his real name
  * He loves every noise you make but your moans when he’s going down on you are his favorite
  * He loves how you grip onto him wherever you can
  * He’s not necessarily one for dirty talk, his mouth has better things to do
  * There’s no such thing as quick oral for him
  * He’s gonna take his time and neither of you are leaving until you come 

* * *

Gilly 

  * He’s very soft and gentle
  * He’s a big teddy bear that loves to worship you
  * He doesn’t try to hold you down or in place, he loves to see you squirm and know that he’s the one causing it
  * He’s dead quiet, not wanting to miss a single moan or noise you make
  * He doesn’t have hair for you to grab so he loves when you cling onto his shoulder or head
  * He lives for when you just sit on his face
  * He’ll go down you literally anywhere
  * In the car
  * In a store dressing room while you try on clothes
  * In the storage room of the clubhouse
  * All you have to do it run your finger over his lips and look at him with those eyes and he’s practically dropping to his knees
  * He loves to feel your body tense and writhe
  * He compliments you making you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world

* * *

Bishop 

  * He’s very patient
  * He likes to take his time
  * He teases you slightly but not enough to irritate you
  * He loves seeing you above him
  * He thinks you look beautiful with your chest heaving
  * He loves letting you have the control of your pleasure and letting you use him for it
  * He’s usually the first to bring it up
  * He loves being able to know that the focus is all on you and that you’re enjoying yourself 


	15. Mayans + lazy Sunday sex

**EZ, Riz, Bishop, Creeper** \- They wake up on their own before you. They watch over you for a minute or two, loving how calm and peaceful you look. How there are no signs of worry etched into your features, just your beauty. They slip out of bed with a kiss to your cheek and head to the kitchen to make you a quick breakfast and tea or coffee, bringing it to you in bed. The smile that comes to your face when you see the food always makes them laugh. They pamper you, eating with you before they toss the tray to the side and rollover on top of you, brushing the crumbs off of your lips as they press theirs to yours, resting their body above yours. They don’t hold themselves up much, just rest against you, thrust and grind lazily. 

**Miguel** \- Wakes you up with soft kisses along your cheek and forehead until he stops at your lips. He peppers kiss after kiss to your lips until you wake up. His voice is still raspy with the night’s sleep, deep and gravely as he leans down again to kiss your temple then the shell of your ear. “Good morning, princesa.” His hands are soft as he holds you, spoons your against him, lips on your shoulder, back of your neck. He likes to give you affection while you’re both still wrapped up in your Egyptian Silk sheets, hard and needy as he’s pressed against you, hand slipping under the covers and along the front of your body, disappearing between your legs. He’s all kisses, slow and sensual, taking his time. Even Nestor knows that unless it’s an absolute emergency that is life or death, on Sunday mornings you are not to be disturbed until you both come out of the room on your own. 

**Coco, Angel, Nestor, Tranq, Gilly** \- On a Sunday, you usually wake up before them. They sleep in as long as they can and love nothing more than waking up to your lips on their neck or chest. They like to lay there still, pretending that they are still asleep so you can keep going and they can enjoy the TLC. Eventually, as your mouth is traveling south, they’ll let their eyes open and their hands will come to rest on your head or shoulders. They like to let you pamper them and give them some affection before they’re hauling you back up by your arms and pulling you to straddle them, your chest pressed flush against theirs as they line themselves up and pull you down onto them. Hans on your hips, softly pushing and pulling, making you gently grind down on them. And even on a holy day, their mouth is anything but, pure filth as they talk to you. 


	16. Coco + catching the reader

  * If he’s not caught immediately or he does make it obvious that he’s there he stays back and watches for a little bit
  * He stays at the doorway peering in, hand rubbing himself over the front of his pangs
  * He loves listening to you as you moan
  * He loves the way your back arches and you writhe
  * He will usually let you finish because he wants to tease himself
  * Sometimes he just can’t take it though
  * Especially if you start moaning his name
  * He loves that you want to take care of yourself but now that he’s there, he’s got it
  * He teases you slightly but not enough to embarrass you
  * “Keep going chula, I’m just getting a better look.”
  * He sits between your legs, slipping his fingers into you while you rub yourself
  * He makes sure that he's now included in your pleasure 


	17. Mayans + riding their fingers

EZ

  * He smiles like an angel the whole time
  * His free hand runs all over your body
  * He doesn’t know where else he wants to touch more
  * His hand runs over your breasts squeezing
  * Of course, his mouth has to be occupied too
  * His kisses alternate between your jaw and your other breast that isn't getting attention
  * That thumb is putting in work
  * His hand has the motion memorized
  * Speaking of memory, he remembers every little thing that sets you off and works you up
  * Any time you’re doing something that brings you pleasure, you’re the main focus
  * He’s not opposed to you using one hand to rub him but he much rather you get all the attention
  * He talks to you but it isn’t necessarily dirty
  * More about how beautiful you are and how much of a good girl you are for him
  * He encourages you the whole time
  * He rubs your clit slowly at first to warm you up
  * He rubs you harder and faster as he sees your hips pick up the pace
  * Feeling you grip his shoulders switches him from cute and sweet to dirty and growly
  * One hand grips the back of your head, pulling your face down so your foreheads are together and you can’t look away from him
  * Feeling your quick breaths fan over his face makes him that much harder
  * He does that sucking in a breath through his nose noise when he feels you clenching around his fingers as you’re about to come
  * “There you go preciosa. Come for me. Let me see you.”
  * Call out his full name and it’s a done deal
  * His fingers wiggle, the thumb presses hard and you fall apart
  * Just in time for him to lay you down and get his mouth on you

Angel 

  * He loves to watch you make yourself come when you’re on your own
  * Being able to watch you and also be somewhat involved, he’s in heaven
  * It takes a lot of restraint to keep himself from jumping into action and fingering you himself
  * Seeing you have to work for it though, literally _using_ him for your pleasure gets him harder than he’s been in a while
  * It’s teasing for him, getting no friction or physical pleasure, it’s only from being able to see you and feel you
  * He loves the position and the view that it gives him
  * Seeing you buck your hips on his fingers and hearing you moan his name even when he’s doing the absolute bare minimum
  * That’s when his own hand has to travel into his boxers.

Riz 

  * He loves eye contact
  * He wears a warm smile the whole time
  * He doesn’t make it much of a dirty experience as he does a sweet experience
  * He gives nothing but encouraging words and pet names
  * He lets you do your own thing but will do whatever you ask of him
  * His lips are at your neck and chest
  * His other hand will often gentle grab your chin and have you stay looking at him
  * He loves seeing you take care of yourself, especially if you’re using him to do it
  * He likes when you slip your hands into his hair and hold onto him
  * He leaves tiny little hickies along your breasts
  * One hand is usually on your lower back pressing you into him

Tranq 

  * He lets you do your own thing
  * He does give a few finger wiggles here and there though
  * He doesn’t care all that much about the view, he’s seen you much more up close and personal
  * That said, he likes for you to lean forward against his chest
  * He loves hearing your moans and gasps more clear
  * Especially when you drop your head into the crook of his neck
  * It’s practically instinct that his hand then goes to the back of your head
  * His fingers tangle themselves into your hair
  * He gives the occasional pull, especially when you’re close
  * There’s no teasing involved, just him encouraging you to do whatever will have your legs shaking the fastest


	18. Mayans + car sex

Miguel 

  * That suit jacket and tie are coming off real quick
  * So are your panties
  * The practically illegal tinting hides almost everything so you don’t really have to worry about being seen too much
  * He’s rarely ever gentle when it’s car sex
  * It usually happens after a fight where he can’t make it home
  * That being said, you’re definitely getting spanked
  * The dirty talk is unreal
  * It’s not uncommon for his hand to end up on your throat
  * He enjoys teasing you into apologizing
  * Don’t expect it to be over in the car either
  * He’ll really get you when you get home

Nestor 

  * He prefers to do it the backseat of an Escalade or Range Rover
  * Ya know, for the room
  * His window tint is pushing illegality so it isn’t easy to see what’s happening inside anyways
  * If the car is parked somewhere hidden, he doesn’t care if the rocking can be seen
  * If it’s in plain view though he tries to be a little more discreet
  * He pretty much uses the headrests as stirrups for your legs
  * He doesn’t bother undressing because he doesn’t want his clothes to get all wrinkled and messy
  * He just pulls himself out of the sky of his slacks
  * You skirt or dress will be hiked up and your panties get pulled to the side
  * Unless he’s really desperate, then he just tears the entire crotch of the panties
  * If you’re in pants, they get yanked down your knees just enough for access
  * Touching his braids are off-limits if he still has things to do later on in the day

EZ

  * He lays you down in the back seat
  * He tries to park someone hidden because he doesn’t want anyone seeing
  * He’s gotta be pissed or desperate to not wait until you’re home and take you in the car
  * He doesn’t hurt you but he’s definitely more rough than usual
  * Most likely after he got jealous over something
  * If he’s that annoyed, don’t be surprised if he doesn’t let you come
  * He’ll address that when you’re both home
  * It’s one of the times he’ll take you from behind
  * He talks dirty into your ear
  * He always checks up on your after to make sure you’re good

Coco

  * He prefers for you to ride him
  * Usually in the passenger seat with the car back
  * He’ll settle for the backseat though
  * He keeps you both mostly still dressed in case you have to leave quick
  * You in a skirt is a blessing because of that
  * Fully dressed or not, he will always either tug your shirt up or down to expose your breasts
  * He needs to see them as they bounce or jiggle 
  * Especially when he trusts up into you 
  * Which he has no problem doing once your legs get tired 
  * He can’t last more than a minute without getting his mouth on them 
  * His hands grip your hips and help you ride him
  * The shape of his hand stings the skin of your ass 
  * His eyes are on fire as he stares up at you 
  * You get hickeys all over the front of your neck and your chest

Angel 

  * Your legs are for sure over his shoulders 
  * Usually, they get pressed forward to really open you up for him 
  * He’s usually either pissed or painfully hard and horny when he does
  * That being said, he gets _rough_
  * Hand around the throat
  * Bites and hickeys along your neck and breasts
  * He doesn’t care much for trying to hide them or put them in easy to hide spots 
  * He’s claiming you 
  * He wants your hands pulling his hair 
  * He wants your nails digging into his back or ass 
  * He loves how your moans are contained in the car and sound that much louder and intense 
  * He doesn’t give 1/8 of a fuck if someone were to pass as see the two of you 
  * He’s covering you with his body and he ain’t shy 
  * His dirty talk if you were the one to instigate or provoke the car sex? 
  * “Look at this little pussy. So fucking wet, you couldn’t even wait until we got home.”
  * You have to drive the rest of the way home because he’s beat 

Riz

  * Riz is pretty apprehensive
  * He’s really only for it when he’s either pissed or pretty drunk
  * He’s not into risking that someone sees you
  * He really doesn’t want for you guys to get caught and then he has to start covering you up
  * If his inhibitions are down then he’s a little more into it
  * Being that he is either drunk or mad, he’s a bit rougher than usual
  * But still good to you
  * He does make you do pretty much all the work though because he would really rather wait until you get home
  * If you brought it up then he’s gonna have you be on top
  * Doing pretty much everything because he can’t be bothered
  * He’ll take care of you for real when you get home 

Gilly 

  * He’s still conscious of being careful
  * He really doesn’t wanna fuck around and get caught then charged with public indecency
  * He keeps things pretty together and doesn’t make it overly obvious
  * He prefers the backseat for that reason as well
  * He makes sure the windows are tinted, so it isn’t too much of a problem
  * He doesn’t mind a quickie, but getting you home is really what he wants
  * He’ll never turn you down of course
  * But he’ll always prefer to have you in private, spread out for him


	19. Mayans + making out

Nestor 

  * He prefers to hover over you than have you in his lap if you’re on the couch or bed
  * He loves random make-outs that come up out of nowhere
  * He loves being able to just relax with you and do whatever he wants
  * Pulling softly on his braids
  * That’s if undoing his braids isn’t what got you making out in the first place
  * His kisses are quick and sometimes sloppy, but soft
  * He loves your lips and how smooth they are
  * He loves how quickly you can make his day better
  * His hands are almost always on your breasts or somewhere on the journey to them
  * He loves feeling your hands on his skin
  * Especially when you cradle his face in your hands while he’s above you
  * Simple goodbye kisses in the morning have been known to turn into make-out sessions

EZ

  * He always starts by kissing you softly
  * His hands wander but he’s got a decent about of self-control
  * He’ll feel you up
  * But he really likes to just hold you, running his hands along your arms or on your back holding you
  * He lives for when you cling into his shoulders or biceps
  * He loves cradling you in his lap
  * He groans deep in his throat and he can’t help it
  * He rests his forehead against yours when you try to catch you breath
  * He holds your face in his hands softly like you’re a precious piece of china
  * Thigh riding™️
  * Random nose kisses
  * You wiggling or grinding in his lap has a huge effect on him
  * It’s not uncommon for his hands to find your hips and grind you down on him himself
  * Almost every movie marathon ends in a couch makeout session

Angel 

  * His hands are always on you
  * At the beginning of your relationship, it’s like torture keeping his hands to himself
  * Until he knows you’re ok with it
  * Then his hands are always gripping your thighs
  * Or your neck
  * Or the back of your head
  * Doesn’t matter how you start, somehow you always end up in his lap
  * He’s surprising slow when he makes out with you, focusing more on the actual kiss than the speed
  * He loves to catch your lip between his teeth every now and then
  * Your fingers weaving into his hair
  * Him growling when you tighten your fingers and pull a little
  * When you pull away for air, he just trails his lips down your neck or your ear until you’ve caught your breath

Riz 

  * He loves when you run your fingers through his hair
  * His hand is always on your jaw
  * He believes in kissing slow and passionately over rough and aggressively
  * He smiles throughout
  * He compliments you constantly
  * Forehead touches
  * He can make out with you for hours and be happy
  * He loves to hear you get out of breath
  * He loves knowing he’s the one that made you that way
  * He cradles you in his arms

Bishop

  * Pet names left right and center
  * Very handsy
  * He likes your hands on his chest
  * The scent of your perfume kills him
  * Having you sitting across his lap, arms around his neck is how he prefers to have you
  * Slow, passionate, romantic kisses
  * His hands rest in your sides with his thumb brushing the underside of your breast
  * He nuzzles his nose into the side of your neck when you try to catch your breath
  * He loves the giggle you let out when his mustache tickles you
  * He’s careful not to scrape your skin too much
  * Not uncommon for one hand to grip your calf or knee

Coco

  * Hand on the jaw
  * He loves to make out but he’ll always be game for it to turn into more
  * He wants you in his lap
  * Half the time you’re already in his lap when it starts up
  * His hands always come to settle on the front of your thighs or waist to squeeze
  * He always maneuvers you from sitting in his lap to straddling him
  * Dry humping? He’s a fan
  * He loves when you run your fingers through his hair
  * He thinks looking up at you is the most beautiful sight
  * It doesn’t really matter where in the house
  * Couch make outs
  * Kitchen counter make outs
  * Shower make outs
  * He just loves having you to himself and being able to have that intimacy with you


	20. Angel + body massage

  * He really does want to help you out and make you relax
  * He definitely watches YouTube videos to learn techniques and actually make it enjoyable for you
  * He steals your almond oil
  * He sets candles, lowers the lights, tries to make it relaxing and romantic
  * He undresses you
  * Wears only his boxers
  * “Don’t wanna get oil on my clothes, ya know?”
  * He has you lay on your tummy and starts on your back to relax you in general
  * He then works head to toe, going for all the spots that he knows you get sore or achy
  * He’s hard like 3 minutes in
  * He definitely spends a lot longer on your ass than necessary
  * He loves hearing you groan or whimper when he works out a knot
  * He definitely ends up slipping his fingers inside of you
  * He’s practically trembling by the time he finishes your massage
  * Then he’s pulling his boxers off
  * He’s got his hands on your hips and he’s pulling you up and back some, angling you and pushing in


	21. Angel + shy reader taking control

  * He loves how you stumble over your words when you bring it up 
  * He teases you a little, making you repeat yourself if you say it too quietly
  * “Let me hear you, baby. Speak up.” 
  * He’s totally open to it 
  * He’s got no problem taking the back seat every now and then, especially if its that you want to be the one in charge 
  * He thinks there’s something really hot about knowing how shy you are and seeing you in a dominant position
  * He laughs a little when you fumble or stutter
  * Not because he’s laughing at you or teasing you, he just thinks it’s adorable 
  * He loves feigning that you’re stronger than him and allowing you to have power 
  * He won’t bust out of your shittily tied ropes even when he knows he totally could if he wanted to 
  * He also lets you pin his wrists down and feel like you’re holding him down when he could easily get loose and flip you over at any time 
  * He finds it hot knowing that he still has the control, he’s just giving it to you and letting you try it out 
  * He loves that even with you in control, there’s still subtle submissiveness to you until you get it figured out 


	22. Angel + spanking

  * He never does it as a legitimate punishment
  * He only does it as a teasing or playful action
  * He lays you over his lap rather than bending you over something
  * He likes having you close so he can feel you jump and squirm
  * He can’t usually stick to spanking strictly
  * There will forever be groping and squeezing involved
  * He massages your ass in between spanks to soothe you
  * Partially to make the sting go away
  * Partially because he lives for the little gasp you give when he spanks you again after relaxing you
  * His other hand is usually on your shoulder blades or back of your neck, keeping you down
  * He loves how you wiggle when you start getting worked up
  * He always gets hard and digs into your tummy
  * He always ends up with his fingers buried in you from behind


	23. Mayans + first time

Angel 

  * He’s overly gentle 
  * He spends forever on foreplay 
  * He wants to make sure that you’re entirely relaxed and ready for him 
  * It seems like he spends hours making out with you 
  * His hands are gentle and soft as they make their way around your body 
  * His touches are soft and get a little more firm as he sees that you’re ok and are enjoying it
  * He lets you guide him
  * He pays close attention to your reactions when he does something
  * He asks you to be open and honest
  * He wants to know if he did something you didn’t like or if you did 
  * Eye contact 
  * He hovers above you and makes it a point to keep his hand behind your head to keep you looking at him 
  * Every little noise you make is ingrained in his head
  * He memorizes what makes you make specific noises so he can make sure to always do that
  * He loves letting you explore his body 
  * He loves feeling how curious your hands are 
  * He loves feeling how soft your hands are as they trace along his body 
  * Having himself in your hands gets him hard real quick He thinks you’re the most beautiful thing and he lets you know 

EZ

  * Biiiig on foreplay 
  * He feels incredibly proud and honored that you would choose him to be your first 
  * He loves that you trust him enough to be with him out of everyone else 
  * He worships you the entire time 
  * He just wants you to feel good and feel sexy 
  * He wants you to feel that you made the right decision 
  * His mouth is everywhere 
  * _Everywhere_
  * Its pet names the entire time
  * He’s ever so gentle with you 
  * He’ll be more aggressive if you ask, but he wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you
  * He gives you all the time in the world to adjust 
  * He asks how you want him to touch you 
  * He just wants to give you what you want 
  * He makes sure that you enjoy yourself and have no regrets about losing it, especially with him 

Tranq 

  * Him checking 100 times before just to make sure you still want to and you feel comfortable enough 
  * He checks in with you periodically the entire time 
  * He’s extremely gentle and treats you like you’re made of glass unless you ask him not to
  * Even still, he’s still pretty soft when it comes to handling you 
  * He lets you guide everything and call all the shots 
  * If you want him to take control and do everything, he will
  * If you want him to take the backseat and let you do all the work at your own pace, he’ll do that too
  * He’s very patient the entire time 
  * He never makes you feel bad for stopping him or taking things slowly 
  * He puts you first the entire time 
  * Spends a lifetime on foreplay just to make sure that you’re ready and prepared 
  * He’s honored that he’s the one that you chose to be your first 
  * He makes sure to show his appreciation for you every step of the way and make you feel sexy and loved

Coco 

  * He’s nervous but so excited at the same time
  * Consequently, it’s important to him
  * He’s patient and gentle
  * He takes his time and checks in constantly, asking for permission as he goes along just to really make sure that you’re ok
  * He’s all about loving you to the best of his ability and giving you all of himself that he has to offer
  * He goes according to what you want and how you want it


	24. Angel + praise kink + collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that NSFW but still involves kink so

  * She waits until he comes home to show him
  * She’s torn between wearing it when he comes home to show him and leaving it in the box for him to put it on her himself
  * Probably best to decide on the latter
  * He loves coming home to her regardless but coming home when she tells him she had a surprise for him
  * His brain is already thinking of all the ways she’s going to treat him
  * Seeing her dressed down, maybe in a nightie and just waiting for him is his favorite
  * He’s confused when she hands him the box but he’s game anyway
  * He just kinda stares down at it when he lifts the lid off, seeing his name but not grasping what it is
  * He watches as she reached over and pick it up out of the box, stretching it out and holding it out to him and then he gets it
  * His eyes get a glazed over look
  * It's hard to read exactly which emotion is at the forefront
  * There’s lust, pride, happiness, apprehension
  * He thinks it's fucking hot that she would want to wear a collar showing that she’s all his
  * But he can't help wondering if he actually deserves it
  * Seeing her smile seals it for him though and pride is what overwhelms him
  * He takes it from her hands and holds it for a couple of seconds, just looking over the detail of the stitching
  * It’s in her favorite color and he loves how she looks in anything that color
  * Seeing that twinkle in her eyes as he starts to put it on her makes his heart warm, but it also makes his dick hard
  * He loves looking down at her when he’s inside of her and seeing it around her throat, the metal nameplate jingling every time he thrusts
  * He can’t believe that she loves him and trusts him enough to want to let him claim her in such an intimate way
  * But she does and he’s never going to let himself fuck that up


	25. Angel + teasing shy reader into being vocal

  * He purposefully teases her, not giving her what he knows she wants
  * He knows how shy she usually is, pointing where she wants him or just letting him take his time to get there
  * He kisses along her stomach or chest and purposefully avoids her nipples or clit
  * He won’t move where she softly pushes him because he wants her to speak
  * He tells her that he won’t do anything unless she tells him to
  * He loves how she hides her face
  * He thinks it's adorable how flustered she gets
  * Fingers under the chin are a must
  * He makes sure that she looks at him
  * Forcing her to maintain eye contact makes her even more embarrassed
  * He loves when she whimpers and hides her face in his neck or chest, not able to get the words out
  * “Use your words, baby. Speak up.”
  * He points to random, totally not sexual parts of her body to tease her
  * “I don’t know what you want. You want me to touch you here, your belly button?”
  * He watches her intently as she tries to say what she wants
  * He devours her when she finally gets it out and gives her everything she asked for, and more


	26. Juice + mutual masturbation

He’s pretty gentle and weirdly submissive. He loves letting you do whatever you want to do to him and having you take whatever he gives you. He barely can pay attention to what you’re doing to him though because he’s so caught up in watching how beautiful you look and and loving how receptive you are to his touch. Feeling his own pleasure at the same time he’s giving you pleasure though is one of his favorite things. Some night there’s no actual sex, he’s completely satisfied with just that. He’s selfless and if you ever get too caught up and drop your hands off of his body he’ll just pick up with his own hand and keep it moving. 


	27. Happy + striptease

  * He tries to be patient and let you do your thing
  * He really does 
  * It just never works out
  * He’s super impatient and will cut it short 9/10 times
  * He likes the surprise of not knowing what lingerie you’re going to be wearing
  * He does not like to be told that you’re going to be doing it before hand because he doesn’t like being teased and will make you pay for it if you did
  * Probably needs to be handcuffed if you want him to keep his hands to himself
  * Which he probably wouldn’t agree to tbh
  * You have to find the perfect medium where you can go just long enough to tease but not so long that he interrupts you


	28. Juice + making out

  * He’s never been more handsy 
  * He loves just making out on the couch with you, even if it isn’t going to lead to anything else
  * He loves having you in his lap 
  * He loves hearing you little moans or whimpers 
  * If you start grinding your hips, he’s practically done for 
  * You always end up with a hickey or two 
  * Hand holding 
  * He touches you everywhere 
  * He loves feeling your hands on his shoulders or around his neck 
  * He calls you the sweetest names 


	29. Juice + drunk sex

  * He’s sloppy 
  * And I mean that
  * His kisses are messy and all over 
  * He can be kissing your lips and then he drifts over to your cheek and its cute 
  * But then he drifts down to your chin and its like???
  * He’s handsy
  * And kinda lazy
  * He doesn’t mind the foreplay, in fact he drags that on, but when it comes to the sex, he just wants to lay there and have you ride him 
  * He compliments you like you were the prettiest girl in the world
  * His sweet talk and his dirty talk bleed into each other 
  * He calls you ever pet name in the book 
  * He likes to look up at you 
  * Eye contact
  * He’s at his most carefree state 
  * He’s unbelievably cuddly once you finish


	30. Jax + sex after jail

  * Endless kisses
  * Him constantly wanting to hold you to him
  * His hands being glued to your body
  * So is his mouth
  * Him being torn between wanting to be in top to make it up to you for being without him and wanting you to be on top and pamper him
  * Doing both multiple times each
  * Him taking you fast at hard the first time because he misses making you know who you belong to
  * Then being soft and gentle in the second round because he’s let off that steam and now he just wants to love you
  * Him constantly telling you that he loves you
  * Him wanting to cuddle up and have you hold him after because he misses your touch and comfort


	31. Juice + sex after jail

  * He keeps you to himself for a solid 3 days, just you and him in the house
  * Suffocating kisses ™️
  * His hands are glued to you
  * And you’re both glued to your bed
  * He’s constantly touching you
  * Your hair, your hands, your face, your body
  * If you thought he cuddled a lot before prison, he’s basically a koala now
  * He wants to shower with you, even if he showered a couple of hours ago and for some reason, he gets even nastier in the shower
  * He’s even more grateful for you and everything that you do and have done for him and he shows you with his mouth
  * He eats you like you’re his last meal


	32. Happy + jealous sex

  * He doesn’t really talk to you much
  * It’s all about proving a point
  * He consistently reminds you that you’re his and that you belong to him
  * Probably threatens to murder the person that you made him jealous of
  * He has you face down
  * He doesn’t let you touch him
  * He usually keeps your arms crossed behind your back holding your wrists
  * None of the I love yous or pet names are used
  * The dirty talk goes into overdrive
  * Probably borders on degradation
  * He usually won’t let you come either


	33. Jax + angry sex

  * He’s got that angry scowl he does
  * How his lip curls and his nose flares 
  * His strength is noticeable in his hands 
  * His kisses are half hickies 
  * He suckles at your skin, especially on your chest and jaw 
  * Marking you is must when he’s pissed 
  * He doesn’t dirty talk much, in fact he doesn’t talk much at all 
  * He’s much more quiet than usual, just growls and moans 
  * He doesn’t do much foreplay, just takes you as quickly as he can 
  * Usually missionary
  * He barely kisses you on the mouth 
  * He kisses along your body but not your mouth because he knows that you crave it 
  * He’ll kiss you at the end once the two of you lay there catching your breath, then that's when he’ll talk and tell you he loves you 


	34. Opie + hate sex

  * He’s always in charge
  * Even if he has you on top
  * Usually, he has you face down buried into the mattress
  * He loves to tease you and make you beg
  * He won’t kiss you in the mouth at all
  * He’s relatively nonchalant
  * It’s either he makes it to where he cares little to none about your pleasure and is just using you for his own needs
  * Or he overstimulates you to the point of exhaustion and tears
  * He uses his strength and size to his advantage
  * Beard burn everywhere
  * Hickies everywhere
  * He probably leaves at the end <strike>like usual </strike>😂


	35. Sons + thigh riding

Jax 

  * That smirk is permanent
  * He loves to be teased so you better believe he’s gonna sit there until you’re finished and enjoy every minute of it
  * He would really prefer for you to be topless but he’ll take what he can get
  * His hands are practically welded to your waist
  * He runs his thumbs along your nipples pushing you even closer to the edge
  * He urges you to go faster, his baby blues burning into you
  * “I know you can do better than that, darlin’.”
  * He knows that the rough fabric of his jeans gives more friction so he plays on that
  * He likes to reach up and press his thumb to your lips, brushing over your pout a couple of times before he pushes his thumb into your mouth
  * You suckling at his thumb and holding onto his wrist is enough to get you more than just his thigh

* * *

Happy 

  * His eyes bore into you the whole time.
  * He loves how you can be totally covered and somehow be so obscene.
  * He keeps his jeans on because he loves the friction that it gives you and how much quicker it can make you come
  * Even if he’s not doing anything, just the prospect of you using him and being so sexually open gets him hard.
  * How you’re a sexual being and will do whatever you can to come kills him
  * He loves how primal it seems and though he isn’t harsh, there is a little dirty talk that may seem a sliiiight bit like degradation
  * “Look at you humping my leg like a bitch in heat.” 
  * He never means any disrespect by it though, on the contrary, he thinks its one of the hottest things he’s ever seen you do. 

* * *

Chibs 

  * He stares up at you with an arched eyebrow and watches as you settle in his lap.
  * He’s got on a smirk the whole time as he watches you.
  * His hands go to your hips and he holds you to him. 
  * He loves that she’s comfortable enough to switch over right in the middle of a movie and do what she wants to do to bring herself pleasure.
  * He still feels like she’s doing it to tease him as well and he doesn’t really have the patience to sit there under her and let her make herself come because that’s his job. 

* * *

Juice 

  * His hands are glued to your hips
  * He guides you and helps to bring you as much pleasure as he can
  * He will position himself, however, is best for you
  * His praise kink goes into overdrive, both giving and receiving
  * “You look so good babygirl. Fuck.”
  * He’s completely in awe of how beautiful you look riding him period but especially his thigh
  * Eye contact ™️
  * His dirty talk can get filthy
  * He doesn’t tease, he just wants you to come as fast and hard as possible

* * *

Tig 

  * Those blue eyes get dark with how blown out his pupils are in lust
  * He thinks you are the most beautiful thing in the world
  * He literally doesn’t care where you do it
  * He loves when you do it in the couch though
  * He loves that you settle in his thigh and take his wrists in your hands, pinning them up above his head to the back of the sofa
  * Of course he’s strong enough to get out of your grasp at any time but he likes to play into you
  * He likes to feel you take control
  * He loves when you lean down and press your lips into his ear
  * Especially when you moan into his ear and say his name
  * Surprisingly he becomes very submissive
  * Lets you do whatever you want
  * He asks for permission to touch you or do anything
  * Boy does he beg well

* * *

Opie 

  * He throws his arms over the back of the couch and chills
  * He lets you do your own thing with almost no assistance
  * His eyes are trained on you entirely
  * He’s very teasing
  * Mainly verbally
  * He loves when you beg him to touch you
  * It teases him too to keep his hands to himself
  * But nothing compares to sexy he thinks it is when you work so hard for it
  * Or when you whine
  * Eventually he gives in and settles for teasing touches that almost make you wish he would’ve kept his hands to himself
  * Like when he runs his thumb over your nipple
  * Or along the underside of your breast
  * You get beard along your neck and collarbones as he kisses you


	36. Sons + face riding/oral

Juice 

  * He’s in heaven
  * He doesn’t know if he rather have you bare or just pull your panties to the side
  * There’s something he loves about seeing you still in your panties while he licks you
  * He also has a thing for you being in a shirt while he does
  * One because he likes the contrast of your being somewhat covered while your lost intimate area is literally right in his face
  * Two because he likes to see your nipple poke out through the shirt
  * He’s also a hand holder though
  * He loves to let you still feel his affection and love while he grips your hands
  * He also keeps you upright that way
  * He’s never in a rush
  * He’ll give you whatever you want
  * He’s much more into overstimulation than teasing and denial
  * He thinks you’ve never looked prettier than when he looks up at you
  * If his hands are free for a moment, then they’re up grasping your breasts
  * He does more praising than dirty talk
  * He thinks he’s the luckiest guy in the world
  * He loves for you to grip his head and keeps mouth pressed to you as you come

* * *

Chibs 

  * He lets you do your own thing
  * Mostly keeps his hands to himself
  * He’ll keep you in place if you start squirming
  * He has a habit of trying to talk to you while you’re on him
  * His praises and pet names come out jumbled and fled
  * He lets you use him in any way you need
  * He loves having your fingers woven into his hair
  * He likes to have it pulled as well

* * *

Happy 

  * He gives you pretty much all the control
  * He lets you do your own thing and use him
  * He loves to make you feel good and is game to do anything that will
  * You’ve never been called a good girl or little girl so much
  * He loves to look up at you and watch you
  * His hands are usually up grasping your breasts
  * He loves to have you grind on his face
  * It usually happens after a fight where he wants to apologize
  * His hands will sometimes rest on your thighs
  * He doesn’t talk much, his mouth has more important things to do

* * *

Kozik 

  * He's teasing the whole time
  * He always has a goal of making you beg
  * Those arms lock your hips right in place
  * He doesn’t make much eye contact,munis eyes are focused somewhere else
  * He leaves little hickies and bite marks all over your thighs
  * He likes for you to pull his hair
  * He stays as quiet as possible so he can hear you
  * He gets messy though
  * He’s very playful
  * He edges you a lot
  * It never ends with just oral

* * *

Jax 

  * You thought he smirked a lot before?
  * He settles himself back so he’s absolutely comfortable because he ain’t moving until you’re done
  * He slicks his hair back so it’s not in his way
  * He does love when you reach down between your legs and slick it back for him though
  * He loves when you pull it as well
  * He’s hands are glued to your hips, keeping you right against his mouth
  * He alternated between teases and dirty talk, usually both at once
  * Eye contact like never before
  * He groans into you like crazy
  * Both because he loves it and because he knows that vibrations take your breath away
  * His hands push and pull your hips to grind down on his mouth
  * That beard 🧔🏼👅
  * He’s not shy about using one hand to stroke himself
  * For some reason, his eyes look even more blue when they’re all you can see of his face
  * When he says sit on his face, he means _sit on his face_

* * *

Tig 

  * Growling
  * His hands are everywhere
  * Those curls were made for pulling
  * He’s filthy
  * He loves having your thighs squeeze around his head
  * He’s a very big fan of pussy and yours in no exception
  * Those blue eyes are trained in you the entire time
  * He’s definitely got a praise kink
  * Dirty talk like no other
  * He teases you like there’s no tomorrow
  * He ain’t done until you’re so sensitive you push him away with a slap to the forehead


	37. Jax/Happy/Juice + finger riding

Jax 

  * His cocky attitude goes into overdrive
  * He takes his rings off just for you
  * His blue eyes seem even brighter as he stares into yours
  * He can’t help but wiggle his fingers some to be more involved
  * He does it randomly though so you’re not expecting it
  * Bouncing at the tips isn’t gonna cut it
  * He wants you down to the hilt until his fingers are buried in you
  * His other hand is pretty much permanently on your breasts
  * The only time it moves it to rub himself through the front of his pants
  * He wants you completely naked while he’s still practically fully dressed
  * He expects you to still follow directions
  * He loves the different view of being able to see all of you at once

* * *

Happy 

  * His expression balances between a smirk and a scowl
  * Smirk because he thinks you’re insanely fucking hot
  * Scowl because he really isn’t game with all the being used and out of control business
  * He’ll allow it, for a time though
  * Those fingers have a mind of their own though
  * They’re wiggling and scissoring the whole time
  * His goal is probably to work you up so much that you abandon his hand and just want him
  * His dirty talk would make a sailor blush
  * He doesn’t usually last that long tbh
  * He usually will end up flipping you over long before you finish and regaining that control as he takes you

* * *

Juice 

  * He loves the intimacy of it. 
  * He loves being able to be so close to you and yet not actually inside of you in the traditional way.
  * He loves being able to be a bit back and away from you that he can actually look over you and see your whole body's response to him and his fingers. 
  * He helps you along, doesn’t leave everything to you. 
  * He will give a finger wiggle here, stroke you with his thumb there.
  * Overall he lets you do your own thing but the whole concept is to bring you pleasure so he will absolutely do that. 
  * He will often have his mouth on your neck or breasts as you do, his other arm wrapped around your waist and tugging you in closer to him. 


	38. Sons + car sex

Jax 

  * He has you ride him
  * He likes the riskiness of it
  * He’s somehow more cocky than usual
  * He is a little more rough than usual
  * He gets off on you both staying fully dressed
  * He works you with his thumb
  * He thrusts into you when he feels like you’re going too slow
  * Or teasing him
  * He usually will pull off to some dirt road
  * His gun is resting on the dashboard in case he needs it
  * He challenges you every step of the way

* * *

Happy 

  * Legs over his shoulders
  * That car is shaking
  * He doesn’t care who sees or figures it out
  * He’s hella rough
  * He’s got scratched down his back
  * You’ve got crescents of his nails dug into your hips and thighs
  * Hickeys along your breasts
  * It’s one of the only times he’ll willingly get into a car
  * He doesn’t talk to you much if at all
  * More than likely, he’s pissed if he doesn’t wait until he gets home
  * He’s focused more on his pleasure than yours
  * He doesn’t make you come and leaves you hanging as punishment
  * He may take care of you at home if you’re lucky

* * *

Juice 

  * He wants you on top 
  * He prefers to do it in the back seat but he’s fine with staying in the front 
  * He likes having more room 
  * His hands are glued to your hips 
  * His mouth is glued to your breasts 
  * He checks outside very 30 seconds to make sure no one is around and seeing 
  * He sees it more as foreplay because he’ll really get you when he gets home 
  * He pulls off somewhere secluded 
  * He will wear a condom regardless because he gets irritated about the mess 
  * He likes you to keep your panties on and he just pulls the to the side 

* * *

Kozik

  * His teasing borders on being annoying
  * He doesn’t care where y'all are
  * Staying perfectly hidden isn’t something he’s concerned about
  * Neither is getting caught
  * He prefers to be in the back seat because he wants more room
  * Begging sets him off
  * He loves how you whine when you’re so needy that you can’t make it home
  * Now he pulls off at least into a corner after a cop pulled up while y'all were parked on the shoulder in broad daylight
  * He has you put in more of the work and will poke fun at you as if he isn’t just as desperate


	39. Angel + teasing/degradation + innocent reader

  * His eyes are on fire 
  * He’s got that cocky little smirk as he looks at her 
  * He’s butt ass naked and just walking around, teasing her before anything ever gets started 
  * He climbs up on the bed and rests against the headboard, legs spread without a care
  * He’s on full display and he revels in watching her bit her lip, eyes glued to him 
  * He uses one finger to call her to him 
  * Once she’s on the bed he points to his lap and has her straddle him
  * “Come on, mama. Take what you need.” 
  * He knows she’s flustered now, him usually always being the one to be in charge and dictate what’s happening and he l i v e s for it
  * He loved the way she looks around, confused, head tilted down a bit in her typical submissive fashion 
  * Her biting her lip or finger while she tries to figure out what’s going on has him growling 
  * He probably bucks his hips up to shake her if she’s taking too long tbh 
  * “You’re dripping on my thigh and now you wanna act like you don’t know what you want.”
  * His eyes are locked with hers as she sinks down on him and finally settles
  * “There you go. Now fuck yourself.”
  * His hands are clenched into fists at his sides because he’s trying to act nonchalant like he doesn’t care about touching her 
  * But really he’s about to explode because all he wants is to be taking handfuls of her
  * Hair, breasts, hips, ass, he doesn’t care but he needs his hands on something and soon 
  * Once she starts to really get into it, that’s where his loving teasing almost degradation starts kicking in 
  * “Everyone thinks you’re a perfect little angel and look at you, bouncing on my cock like a good girl. Imagine what people would think if they saw you like this.” 
  * He likes to make her feel blushy and hide her face only to grab her by the throat or chin and force her to keep eye contact 
  * Then he goes right back to being the cuddly, loving teddybear once they both finish 


End file.
